culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Tímea Babos
| residence = Sopron, Hungary | birth_date = | birth_place = Sopron, Hungary | height = 1.79 m | turnedpro = 2011 | plays = Right-handed (two-handed backhand) | careerprizemoney = $3,218,470 | singlesrecord = 238–152 | singlestitles = | highestsinglesranking = 25 (19 September 2016) | currentsinglesranking = 35 (22 May 2017) | AustralianOpenresult = 2R (2016) | FrenchOpenresult = 2R (2016) | Wimbledonresult = 2R (2012, 2015, 2016) | USOpenresult = 3R (2016) | doublesrecord = 192–93 | doublestitles = | highestdoublesranking = 8 (22 June 2015) | currentdoublesranking = 12 (22 May 2017) | AustralianOpenDoublesresult = 3R (2014, 2017) | FrenchOpenDoublesresult = 3R (2016) | WimbledonDoublesresult = F (2014, 2016) | USOpenDoublesresult = 3R (2015, 2016) | OthertournamentsDoubles = yes | WTAChampionshipsDoublesresult = RR (2015) | Mixed = yes | AustralianOpenMixedresult = 1R (2015) | FrenchOpenMixedresult = SF (2014) | WimbledonMixedresult = F (2015) | USOpenMixedresult = 2R (2016) | Team = yes | FedCupresult = 18–8 | updated = 16 January 2017 | medaltemplates = }} Tímea Babos ( ; born 10 May 1993) is a Hungarian tennis player. Babos, who was born in Sopron, has won two singles and 12 doubles titles on the WTA tour, one singles and one doubles WTA 125K series titles, as well as 12 singles and nine doubles titles on the ITF circuit in her career. On 19 September 2016, she reached her best singles ranking of world number 25. On 22 June 2015, she peaked at world number 8 in the doubles rankings. An accomplished junior player, Babos's greatest success has come in doubles, having reached the women's doubles final of the 2014 Wimbledon Championships with Kristina Mladenovic of France and the 2016 Wimbledon Championships with Yaroslava Shvedova of Kazakhstan, and the final of the mixed doubles 2015 Wimbledon Championships with Alexander Peya of Austria. Tennis career 2010 At the 2010 Australian Open she competed in the girls singles junior event. Babos was the first seed. In the first round, she beat Australian Ashling Sumner. In the second round, she defeated Sandra Zaniewska. In the third round, she beat Anna Arina Marenko. Then she faced Kristýna Plíšková and lost in three sets. Babos also competed in the girls' doubles event and also was seeded first along with Gabriela Dabrowski. In the final, they lost to Jana Čepelová and Chantal Škamlová. girls' junior event]] In May, Babos won the 2010 French Open girls' doubles event with Sloane Stephens. The duo didn't lose a set in the entire tournament. In the final, they beat Lara Arruabarrena and María Teresa Torró Flor of Spain. Babos and Stephens won the 2010 Wimbledon Championships, beating Elina Svitolina and Irina Khromacheva in the final. Two days after winning this title, she participated her first WTA event in Budapest, losing to third seed Timea Bacsinszky in the first round. In her last junior tournament, the 2010 US Open, she lost in the second round in singles, but won doubles with Stephens, becoming the first junior doubles team to win Roland Garros, Wimbledon, and the US Open in the same year. 2011 Babos continued to mainly participate on the 2011 ITF Women's Circuit. She started the year at her second WTA tournament in Monterrey via wild card, but lost in the first round of qualifying to 138th ranked Aleksandra Wozniak. She then suffered early round exits at her next five ITF tournaments, not getting past the second round of any of them. Babos broke the streak by winning her sixth ITF title at a $25,000 tournament in Astana, Kazakhstan. She defeated Diana Isaeva, Tamara Čurović, eighth seeded Ekaterina Yashina, third seeded Veronika Kapshay, and finally, second seeded Tadeja Majerič, all in straight sets. Despite her success, her ranking fell out of the top 300 from 261 to 301. Babos used the tournament as a springboard for the rest of the year, as her results improved dramatically afterwards compared to the beginning of her season. She reached the semifinals of another $25,000 tournament in Kristinehamn, falling to second seeded Alexandra Cadanțu in three sets, before winning her seventh ITF title and second of the year at a $25,000 tournament in Stuttgart as the seventh seed. It was not as easy as Astana, but she won after being pushed to three sets in three matches, including the final. Babos then continued to her home country at the 2011 Budapest Grand Prix where she won her first WTA tour main draw match. She defeated Anna Remondina before falling to eventual champion and top-seeded Roberta Vinci in three close sets. Following Budapest, she broke into the top 200 for the first time, jumping from 231st to 177th. She then proceeded to end her clay court season with a semifinal appearance in La Coruña. Babos continued her hard court season where she hit her second bad streak of the year, reaching only one quarterfinal in eight tournaments. She entered a $50,000 tournament in Saguenay, Quebec, ranked 181st. There she won her biggest title to date as the third seed. Her first three matches were all in straight sets, before defeating top-seeded Mirjana Lučić, and finally, struggling to a win over fifth seeded American Julia Boserup. Babos then reached the semifinals in a $50,000 tournament in Toronto and a $25,000 tournament in Bratislava. She ended the season with her ninth ITF title in a $25,000 tournament in Helsinki, winning the tournament without dropping a set. Babos finished the year with a 41–19 record, ranked 153rd, having won four ITF tournaments. In doubles, Babos accumulated similar success in doubles with different partners. She won a $25,000 tournament in Irapuato, Mexico, with Johanna Konta, a $25,000 tournament in Bath, Somerset, with Anne Kremer, a $25,000 tournament in La Coruña with Victoria Larrière, and a $50,000 tournament in Saguenay, Quebec. She also reached the final of four other ITF tournaments. Babos finished the year with a 34–13 record, ranked 161st, and winning four tournaments from eight final appearances. 2012 Babos began the 2012 season at an ITF tournament in Quanzhou, China. She reached the final of the $50,000 event just to fall short against first seeded Kimiko Date-Krumm in straight sets. She entered the qualifiers of the 2012 Australian Open as the 21st seed two weeks later, where after a first round win over Margalita Chakhnashvili she fell to Irena Pavlovic of France. Babos's next tournament was the 2012 Copa Sony Ericsson Colsanitas in Bogotá. With only one WTA main draw win under her belt before the event, she caused some surprise to reach the semifinals without dropping a single set. In her semifinal she was eventually beaten by Alexandra Panova, who finished runner-up of the tournament. Babos surpassed this achievement in the following week by winning her first WTA title at the 2012 Monterrey Open. Babos knocked out,among others,number two seed Sara Errani and number three seed Sorana Cîrstea en route to the final, where she met Alexandra Cadanțu. Babos continued to play on the level she showed throughout the tournament and won the clash without facing a single break point during the match. Following this success, Babos rose from number 107 to number 68 in the following week's WTA rankings to make her top-100 debut. At the 2012 US Open, Babos was upset in the first round by British qualifier Johanna Konta in straight sets. 2013 Babos' start of the season was marked by early exits in her tournaments, including the Australian Open, where she lost to Kristina Mladenovic in the first round. She reached the second round round at the Qatar Open and the Copa Colsanitas (losing to Sara Errani and Mandy Minella, respectively) and the quartefinals at the Brasil Tennis Cup, losing there to eventual champion Monica Niculescu. At the latter, she had already fell from the top 100. After losing in the first round of Indian Wells to Johanna Larsson, Babos played in Monterrey, where she was the defending champion. She beat local wildcard Ana Sofía Sánchez before beating 4th seed Ana Ivanovic in three sets. She then lost to NIculescu, but managed to win the doubles title alongside Kimiko Date, beating Tamarine Tanasugarn and Eva Birnerová in the finals. After entering the Morocco Open (where she partnered Mandy Minella in the doubles and beat Petra Martic and Kristina Mladenovic to win the title) as a qualifer and winning an ITF $50,000 in Johannesburg, Babos suffered another sequence of early round exits (except at the Budapest Open, where she reached the quarterfinals), including losses at the three remaining Grand Slams. Her last tournament was an ITF 50,000 in Toronto, where she lost in the finals to Victoria Duval. Babos ended the year ranked 88 in the singles rankings and 45 in the doubles, after winning two other titles at a 125k tournament in Suzhou (partnering Michaëlla Krajicek) and in Tashkent (partnering Yaroslava Shvedova). Significant finals Grand Slam finals Women's Doubles (0–2) Mixed Doubles (0–1) Premier Mandatory/Premier 5 finals Doubles: 5 (2–3) WTA finals Singles 4 (2 Titles, 2 Runner-ups) | |} Doubles 21 (12 Titles, 9 Runner-ups) | |} WTA 125 Series Finals Singles: 1 (1 title) Doubles (1 title, 1 runner-up) Wins Over Top 10 Players ITF finals Singles (12–7) | |} Doubles (9–8) | |} Grand Slam performance timeline Singles Doubles Junior Grand Slam finals Girls' Doubles References External links * Official website * * * Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:People from Sopron Category:Hungarian female tennis players Category:Tennis players at the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics Category:US Open (tennis) junior champions Category:Wimbledon junior champions Category:French Open junior champions Category:Tennis players at the 2012 Summer Olympics Category:Tennis players at the 2016 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic tennis players of Hungary Category:Grand Slam (tennis) champions in girls' doubles